1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position information processing method, a position information processing system, a position information processing apparatus, a communication apparatus and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
A receiving apparatus capable of receiving radio signals transmitted from a satellite is mounted nowadays on a mobile member such as a vehicle and a mobile phone. According to position measurement of a global positioning system (GPS), it is possible to estimate the position of a mobile member mounting the receiving apparatus of this type. The position estimating techniques using the receiving apparatus of this type are common infrastructural techniques important in a variety of fields such as navigation, security and amusement.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-94916 discloses an information processing method using an imaging apparatus which stores a correspondence between image data and record time when the image data is picked up, a GPS apparatus which stores at a predetermined interval a correspondence between position information and acquisition information for the position information, and an information processing apparatus which extracts an acquisition time near to the record time stored in the imaging apparatus from the GPS apparatus, and correlates the position information corresponding to the extracted acquisition time with the image data stored in correspondence with the record time.